marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Major Douglas * Fake Captain America (Duffer) * Fake Bucky (Midge) Locations: * Ebbets Field Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "The Hunchback of Hollywood and the Movie Murder" | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Bernie Klein | Inker2_2 = George Roussos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Editor2_2 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Death and terror lurk behind the scenes of a Hollywood movie set as Cap and Bucky hunt a hunchback madman, whose bloody hand seeks to stop the grinding cameras from filming the truth for a liberty loving public. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Hunchback (Craig Talbot) Other Characters: * McAllister * Carol Young * Goris Barloff * Hawkshaw Brogan * Marie Deterle * Mark Carstine * Parks Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "The Queer Case of the Murdering Butterfly and the Ancient Mummies" | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Editor3_3 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Laughing at law and order, the Butterfly loots a museum of its priceless treasures until Captain America and Bucky steps in to clip his wings. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Lenny Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = "Atlantis and the False King" | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker4_1 = Mac Raboy | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Editor4_4 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Tuk and Tanir help Princess Eve regain her rightful throne in Atlantis. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , the Caveboy Supporting Characters: * Tanir Villains: * Unknown * False King Other Characters: * Eve * Soothsayer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = "Satan and the Subway Disasters" | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker5_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Editor5_5 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = The use of "infernal death boxes" in causing subway wrecks draws the attention of Hurricane. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Scarface Rispoli Other Characters: * Commissioner Holt * Detective Bronson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page * Red Skull chronology page | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Captain America, Volume 1. The Captain America stories from this issue are also reprinted in Captain America: The Classic Years, Volume 1. * This issue includes a two-page Captain America text story entitled, "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Regenge". It is reprinted in ''Captain America Sentinel of Liberty''. * Final in-continuity appearance of the Red Skull (George Maxon); dies in this issue. He appeared last in Captain America Comics #1. His identity as the first Red Skull is revealed in Tales of Supsense #65. * First and only appearance of Doctor Vitrioli, the Butterfly. * The Hunchback in this issue is not to be confused with Quasimodo, the cybernetic super-villain. First and only appearance to date. | Trivia = * The Red Skull that appears in this issue is not the same villain that most readers associate with Captain America. The more infamous Red Skull is actually Johann Schmidt, who does not make his actual first appearance until Captain America Comics #7. | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }}